Kunoichi (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary Kunoichi are a class of female demons that work as assassins or guards to royals. They are the female counterpart to the Ninja class. The Kunoichi uses there good looks to kill their targets. It is said that Kunoichi secretly loves cute clothes because of how they are forced to wear bland clothes. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Nippon Ichi Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Demon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Air Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Kunoichi can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Ninja Art Wind Wrap: The Kunoichi wraps herself with a veil of wind which increases her defence. ** 3 Year Crush Kill: The Kunoichi makes a pocket dimension where she is in a hot spring and catches the opponent watching her and she throws kunai at the opponent. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Kunoichi new abilities. ** Flame Haze: Flame Haze is a Unique Evility which increases the Kunoichi's evasion by 50% when the opponent attacks from a distance. ** Nirrti: Nirrti is a Unique Evility which increases the Kunoichi's stats by 10% every time she dodges an attack. ** Rebellious Blade: Rebellious Blade is a Unique Evility allows the Kunoichi to use any offensive item as a weapon. ** Body Replacement: Body Replacement is a Unique Evility which allows the Kunoichi to redirect any damage she would take onto a nearby ally. ** Aggressive Spying: Aggressive Spying is a Unique Evility which allows the Kunoichi to move two floors when entering a Skip Gate in the Item World. ** Emergency Evasion: Emergency Evasion is a Unique Evility which increases the Kunoichi's evasion by 50% when her health is under 25%. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Kunoichi resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Kunoichi | Carnage Dimension Kunoichi Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1